The Jealousy of A Timelord
by Lizzle09
Summary: The Doctor, Donna & Rose are travelling through time and space this time landing in the 1980s; they end up meeting Chris Skelton and Alex Drake causing a rift to form between the Doctor and Rose. Could it be forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So this is dedicated this to MeVsRiversong as she has been such a big help and has helped me to write it and hopefully you'll love it as much as I do. Secondly, I hope you enjoy it and review because they make me smile :)

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to BBC and the Tenth Doctor belongs to David Tennant as much as i wish he was mine he's not :( Ahh well ... ill just keep dreaming ;)

* * *

**Prologue :)**

_Rose and the Doctor are back in the TARDIS again the way it should be. This time Donna is there too, but Rose and Donna get on so well. Donna has become Rose's best finally had someone with her when she was missing home; she had someone to cry to when life in the TARDIS was getting too tough for she had decided to go back to the Doctor, she had had to leave her mum, dad and her little brother behind; she would never see him again. Tony would grow up without her, but giving her life to the Doctor and the TARDIS was so worth it that Rose had to say goodbye to him regardless. Did she miss her family? Of course she did. But over the past two years she had missed the Doctor even more._

"Doctor." Rose had said. Hands deep in her pockets, acting like a sullen teenager as she walked around the TARDIS console

"Yes, Rose?" The Doctor said, looking up from the TARDIS.

"Did you ... did you miss me when I was ...away?" Rose asked, on tender hooks.

The Doctor took her in his arms and held her close.

"Oh yes, every single day. I thought about you all the time. I couldn't _stop_."

Rose smiled at the Doctor.

"I know you can't give me everything, but I just want it to be different this time; I don't just want to be your best friend, I want to be your partner. You know how I feel about you but you've never once told me if you feel the same."

"Rose Marion Tyler." The Doctor said, taking a deep breath. "I love you and I always, _always_ will. Things will get in our way, but I promise that I will always remind you of how much I care. I won't see your heart break ever again."

Rose had tears in her eyes. She blinked them away furiously, although she didn't know why she bothered. This time they were there because she was happy, not because she had lost the Doctor and been forced to watch, helpless, as her world fell apart. The Doctor moved her fringe out of her face and tucked it back behind her ear, smiling tenderly at the beautiful woman standing in front of smiled at him and he pulled her close. She kissed him and he kissed back. For that moment-,that tiny, tiny moment- there was only them and each other. So involved were they in each other that they didn't even notice when Donna walked into the TARDIS.

"Can you two _please_ put each other down?" Donna had walked in through the TARDIS after getting some more clothes from home. The Doctor muffled a despairing sigh.

That woman sure had a knack for killing moments. Must get it from her mother.

The Doctor and Rose burst out in nervous, self-conscious laughter; breaking apart immediately at Donna's intrusion, but keeping their hands joined.

"Donna." Rose said. "I can tell this is going to be _so_ much fun with you." She let go of the Doctor's hand and pulled Donna into a hug.

The Doctor watched Rose and Donna getting on so well with immense satisfaction on his face. He was so happy; he had his best friend and the woman he truly loved; together, connected, safe. Maybe this time everything would work out properly.

_The Doctor had promised Rose that he would always show how much he cared, and he truly would. For as long as time allowed him to, he would. He had always applauded the human emotions that he saw in his companions- so brilliant in all their powerful complexity. But there was one that he could never fight. He could never fight jealousy. _

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue...**

**R + R **

**Lizzle**

**x  
**


	2. 6am

**A/N: **Hey :). Thanks for all the reviews and favouriting, I really appreciate it :) Credit as always goes to MeVsRiversong for being pure amazee for helping me write my story :) Thankyou very muchly.

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, only the storyline is mine :)

* * *

**6am**

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler; could you two _please_ hurry up and get dressed so we can actually _go_ somewhere?!" The Doctor shouted through closed doors to his two silent companions. He was getting increasingly mardy; he'd wanted to leave hours ago, and they always took _forever_. Women. While his feet were itching to get on new land and to see what awaited them, they were content to while away their short lives with pointless things like sleep. Pfft.

The Doctor banged on Rose's door, the thud echoing deep into the room beyond. 'Rose, open up! Now!'

There was no response from the human inside. Damn her.

"Right, that's it- I'm coming in!" The Doctor announced, on hearing no movement behind the door. Serve her right for ignoring him, the rude girl-

The Doctor flung the door open and strode in- to find Rose still fast asleep. Still asleep... at this hour? He shuddered at the very thought.

He walked over and shook her roughly. "Oi, wake up!"

"Go 'way." Rose muttered thickly, her voice muffled in the pillow.

"Rose, come _on_." He ordered, his voice brisk with impatience. "Places to go, people to see, souvenirs to nick... the usual. It awaits, Rose! "

"Not at…' Rose checked the clock with bleary eyes. The sleepiness clouding her eyes momentarily vanished as she realised the time. '_6am_! Not place is worth getting up for at 6am, Doctor."

"Rose, please." He pressed, hearing- and not particularly liking- the whine his voice had adopted.

"6am." She stated flatly, and burrowed once more under the voluminous depths of her duvet, until only a small tuft of yellow remained.

"Rose…" He whined desperately- how could she be doing this to him?!

"Six. A... M."

"I will drag you right out of bed, woman- don't imagine I wouldn't." The Doctor threatened the mound in the duvet.

"Go ahead." Rose's voice was muffled and disdainful, as if she highly doubted he would ever dare do such a thing. "There's only one six o'clock in a day, Doctor, and that's 6_pm_."

"I'll do it Rose, I'm not kidding." The Doctor growled, but even he could see that his efforts were getting him nowhere. His voice was now underlined with childish surliness as he watched what remained of his argument drift away as Rose yawned.

"6am." Rose snapped again, and disappeared entirely under the duvet. Not even a single strand of yellow decorated the white of the duvet now- if not for the lump, the Doctor wouldn't even have known she was there.

The Doctor sighed, finally admitting defeat.

"Fine, I'll go and try Donna- my _new_ best friend." He tried, but the duvet-shrouded lump that Rose had become refused to take the bait.

"I think you should."

The Doctor paused only to cross his arms and pout at the bulge before he rose and stomped off, leaving Rose's room with a loud bang of its door. She smiled into her pillow, the light around her stained an off whitish by the duvet over her head; content in the knowledge that she had finally won an argument. Blimey, it was about time.

* * *

The Doctor walked into Donna's room, pushed open the door and only then knocked on it. His new best friend was snoring- loudly- with her face turned away from him, copper red hair spilling over her pillow like those fury octopi from the planet Ocenia. But flattened.

"Dooonnna...." He sang from the doorway- he didn't really fancy his chances of _not_ getting a Noble Slap if he ventured any closer. The snoring cut off abruptly.

"Go away spaceman." She growled. "It's six in the morning."

The Doctor sighed again- that was the only problem with having Donna and Rose on board; he never ever won an argument anymore.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**_

_**R + R**_

_**Lizzle x  
**_


	3. Revenge

**A/N: **As always MeVsRiversong, credit to you; you've been soooo amaze to help me write this :), to everyone who's reviewed thankyou all so much and the Ashes to Ashes characters will be introduced soon.

**Disclaimer: **The BBC own everything except the plotline :) ... i wish i owned Doctor Who cus it would be superr cool (y)

* * *

**Revenge**

"I've always wondered that ever since I first started travelling with him." Donna Noble said to Rose Tyler as they discussed a certain Time Lord.

"He's always done it; it's quite cute actually. The way he gets excited over small things; much like a child. He reminds me of my little brother sometimes."She giggled.

"I know, it _is_ quite cute... but sometimes I feel like telling him to calm down."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When we met Sarah Jane for the first time, we argued over him, and then we realised how pathetic we were and just laughed at the stupid things he does."

"Stupid things like what?"

"Well…"

* * *

The Doctor in his brown pinstriped suit walked around the TARDIS, feeling completely and utterly bored. Now Donna and Rose were both on board, they were forever talking in Rose's room. Today was no exception; they were in Rose's room, on her bed, _giggling_ like schoolgirls about something or other. With Rose, he could let it slide- frankly, _anything_ Rose did was forgivable where he was concerned. But Donna... Donna was Older. She had no excuse for being a ridiculous human giggler.

When the Doctor looked at Rose, he remembered when he first met her. She had been so young then; just a teenager. Mouthy and balsy, but so independent. Now, these two years later, and she had become a woman. Mouthy and balsy still, but in a woman's way.

Now she was with Donna constantly, she had transformed back into her nineteen-year-old self and taken Donna along for the ride.

"Can we help you, spaceman?" Donna said as she noticed the Doctor standing by the door.

"I'm really bored." He sighed.

"Serves you right for trying to get us up at 6am." She snorted, already on the edge of another giggle.

The Doctor tried to get some leeway by addressing Rose instead.

"Rose pleeease." The Doctor pleaded, an unintentional whine seeping into his voice.

"Im with Donna on this one." Rose sniffed. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Donna made an unsympathetic '_aww'_ sound in her throat as she looked at the Doctor's crestfallen face; the whole effect ruined by the manly snort she issued barely a second later.

"This is _our_ girly time; now _buh_ bye before we paint your nails." Rose threatened as she pushed the Doctor out of the doorway, ignoring his kicked-puppy look. The door snapped shut with an air of finality, leaving a disheartened Doctor staring at the wood. He examined the grains for a moment, before deciding that he would make his way to the library instead. Books would ease the pain of neglect.

On the other side of the door Donna and Rose burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Come on, let's go after him." Rose said to Donna, with a grin big enough to light New York on her face.

"Yeah we should." The older woman mused.

"That was fun though." Rose giggled again. "He _so_ deserved that after this morning. It was hard enough getting up for work at like 7am when I was at home, never mind here."

"Yeah, stupid Martian." Donna agreed. She was still yawning now.

"He's not a Martian." Rose blinked at her new friend in surprise.

"I know, but it does wind him up something rotten."

"Fair enough." Rose shrugged- she couldn't bring herself to annoy the Doctor- it was good that Donna wasn't under his distracting influence like she was. It meant she could watch him being annoyed every day without feeling guilty at his hurt expression. She knew he didn't mean it, but it didn't matter. His hold on her was too strong, and he damn well knew it.

The two of them left Rose's room to see the Doctor walking down the corridor with his head hanging low, looking for all the world like a dejected puppy. Evidently, books hadn't offered any comfort whatsoever.

Rose ran to the Doctor and jumped lithely onto his back. Instinctively, his arms shot out and steadied her before she could fall off again. He held her there effortlessly as she giggled. Further down the corridor, Donna shouted;

'Oi! Doctor!'

He turned around whilst holding Rose on his back, the two of them both grinning like twin loons on lemonade.

"We were only joking Doctor."

"Yeah, like we'd leave you on your own. We can have girly time anytime." Rose murmured, her arms wrapped around his neck and her breath making his hair tickle.

"Really?" The Doctor asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. Although we really _will_ paint your nails if you interrupt us next time." Donna said while Rose hugged him tightly, giving him a quick peck on the side of his neck that left him tingling all over.

"Next time, don't try to get us up at 6am." Rose said, her voice chastising but her eyes betraying her as she slide off the Doctor's back and onto the floor in one fluid movement.

"Now the revenge has finished…" Donna murmured as she and Rose high-fived, grinning evilly at each other whilst the Doctor stood back and watched the two of them giggle like the silly little humans they were. "Where to?"

The Doctor smiled at his two companions with admiration, whilst internally stifling a half-hearted groan (hadn't he learnt by now that two companion simultaneously always equalled a nightmare for him?! ) as they all burst out into another bout laughing that refused to stop for what seemed like forever and longer.

* * *

**_There you go_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter; again thanks to those who reviewed :)_**

**_Please keep doing so ... they make me smile :)_**

**_R + R_**

**_Lizzle _**

**_x_**


	4. Deja Vu

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed and favourited...ashes to ashes characters come in soon :) Thanks to MeVsRiverSong this story wouldnt be here if not for you ;)

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC really really wish it was mineee thouuuughhh ... plot line belongs to me ;)

* * *

**Deja Vu**

"So 1983, hell of a year." The Doctor said bouncing around the console room.

"De ja vu a little there Doctor."

"Tyler, that was one time."

"Yeah, not really."

"Rose it really was, I mean the first time was the old me so you cant really blame me for that."

"You said you were still the same Doctor so in my eyes you are to blame."

Donna cut in before the argument got a bit too much.

"What are you two on about?"

"Well you see Donna,' Rose began 'The Doctor was going to take me to the 80s to see that guy who sang 'Hit me with your rhythm stick', what was his name?" She directed the question at the Doctor.

"Ian Jury and the Blockheads. Do we really have to go into this?"

"Err yeah." Donna & Rose said.

"So I was excited to go and see that concert only to find that we weren't in the 1980s we were a century out."

Donna turned to the Doctor looking shocked.

"You took her to the 1880s?!"

The Doctor was like a child trying to defend himself.

"It was an accident. I didn't know that we were going to be chased by a werewolf-"

"A werewolf?"

"Oh yeah, not to be mentioned being knighted and then exiled by Queen Victoria."

"You were exiled?"

"Oh yeah one of the many things to happen when ive been with the Doctor."

"I cant believe you did that, you big outta space dumbo."

"I know, I know but this time ive got it right." The Doctor said tired of them picking on him.

"Hmmm…." Rose said deliberating what decision she should take. "Shall we give him the benefit of the doubt Donna?"

"Yeah, let's give the spaceman a chance."

The Doctor realised that he had won.

"Right then ladies you'd better go and get changed."

"Ok then. You know Donna I just used to love dressing up as kid. Mind you I was always a fairy."

"Yeah… I used to always wear a wedding dress, then when I finally got the actual wedding day whole palava then it all went wrong."

"Huh?"

"Ill tell you about it whilst we get changed."

Donna and Rose walked off giggling and acting like two teenage girls. The Doctor smiled at them and shook his head; he wasn't sure the 80s were ready for all 3 of them just yet.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**R + R**_

_**Lizzle x  
**_


	5. Hitting The 80s

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed i really appreciate it (: ... MeVsRiversong thank you as always xD

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC & yes, finally the Ashes to Ashes characters are now in the story so i hope that makes everyone happy :) ... The plot line belongs to me and all the characters whom you've never heard of belongs to me too (:

* * *

**Hitting the 80s**

"Are you two ready yet?" The Doctor cried in exasperation. The two were taking _so long_; he'd given up the will to live about half an hour ago.

Donna and Rose walked up to him arm in arm, identical grins of mischief on their faces that made him suspect that they'd been ready for ages, and had only pretended to be busy to annoy him. But, then again, they _were_ women.

Donna had curled her hair and Rose had re-straightened hers- it hung in luscious yellow curtains around her face, the ends swishing as she walked. Rose had darkened her eyes and was wearing skinny blue jeans with a white top that had a thick black belt across the middle of it. She was wearing black stiletto boots and a vibrant red jacket to finish the look.

Donna was wearing a similar outfit to Rose; she had shaded her eyes in blue – a lovely thick blue that suited her hair- and had gone for a white top with a _yellow_ belt. She too wore skinny jeans- this time black. She was wearing stiletto boots only slightly different to Rose's, with a jacket that was a vivid shade of yellow.

"So what do you think? Do we look like we belong in the 80s?" She asked, and the Doctor examined them carefully, a professional frown of critic on his face.

The Doctor looked up and smiled widely at her.

"Beautiful, you both look beautiful."

"Aren't you gonna get changed?" Rose asked, smiling at the Doctor whilst Donna tried to work out whether the 'beautiful' comment from the Doctor had been appropriate or not. She gave up in the end- compliments were compliments, at the end of the day. Not matter if they've come from a deluded space-man.

"Nah, you know me Rose Tyler- I just blend in."

"Yeah you've done a great job of blending in everywhere else we've been." Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's got a point." Donna said, following suit. The Doctor splayed his hands at them.

"We'll just blend in this time. I _promise_." The Doctor said flashing his cheeky smile at the two, and the doubt on their faces melted; who could resist that boyish smile? They sure couldn't.

"Come on then, off we go. After you, ladies?"

Donna and Rose looked at each other with a beaming smile- they were so excited to see the 80s.

They walked out of the TARDIS doors and found themselves in a back street; dark, dank and close to a park.

The Doctor stepped out behind them.

"At least the TARDIS is secure." He murmured, giving the old machine an affection pat.

"Yeah but where are we?" Donna said, glancing around curiously and hugging her jacket closer to her. There was a chill in the alley, and the cold was seeping right through her jacket.

"London, I think?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor said picking up a newspaper off of the floor. He scanned the cover quickly and read out, "Its May 15th- 1983."

"1983." Rose asked.

"Yep." The Doctor said popping the 'p'.

"Why? What's wrong Rose?" Asked Donna, noticing the younger girl's frown.

"Nothing. I mean, it's just …I wasn't born until 1986."

"Oh God, you're making me feel old." Donna said, wincing.

"Oh yeah? Try being nine hundred and five." The Doctor remarked causing both Rose and Donna to laugh. Their chuckles rebounded off the high brick walls, enveloping them in the sound of echoing laughter.

They didn't notice the three men and the woman running towards them. The Doctor eventually noticed when they were less than ten feet from them, and cried out a warning to his companions that was lost in the sound of the approaching feet; Donna moved but Rose only looked round. A young man in his late twenties, with blonde hair and a leather jacket ran head-first into Rose. With a strangled yelp, the two went flying.

"Oops, sorry, love." The young man said to her as he pushed himself up.

He stared at Rose for a second and looked deep into her eyes. She froze- the eyes were so deep, so welcoming she felt she could drown in them forever…

She heard a shout from up front.

"Come _on_ Chris- we've got criminals to catch!"

"Coming, Ray." Chris finally looked away to snap at his friend, before he smiled at Rose and ran after the man he'd called Ray.

"Sorry about Chris." The woman left behind apologised. She offered her slender hand to help Rose up; the bruised blonde took it gratefully and hauled herself to her feet.

"Don't worry about it." Rose shrugged absently as she watched Chris and Ray vanish around the distant corner, in hot pursuit of the supposed 'criminal'. "It happens."

She stood up and dusted herself off- sighing as she caught sight of the muddy streak on the back of her jeans. That was going to take forever to get out.

"Hi, I'm Alex Drake." The woman said, holding out her hand again.

Rose took the proffered hand and smiled. "Rose. This is the Doctor and that there is Donna."

"Great to meet you." Alex said, nodding at the Doctor and Donna.

"Thanks for helping me up. Unlike _some_ people." Rose said, snarling the last bit at the Doctor.

He didn't say anything as Alex smiled warmly at Rose.

"Bols!" Her smile vanished as a commanding voice filled the air around her. She shot Rose a sheepish look as a taller guy appeared beside her. "Are you being paid to just stand there and talk when we've got a criminal to catch? I think not. Get going."

"Yes, Guv." Alex meekly ran after the receding Guv, waving a regretful goodbye to Rose and the Doctor as she went.

"Doctor! You could have helped me up." Now that Rose's new-found friend had scampered off like an obedient puppy, Rose turned her attention on the Doctor.

"You seemed to be perfectly happy staring into that guy's eyes." He snapped.

"A girl can't help it if she's irresistible to the opposite sex." Rose said smiling teasingly at him.

"Oh, I dunno." Donna cut in. "I wouldn't mind a piece of the one she's chasing after!"

"Donna Noble!" The Doctor said, shocked.

"What?" Donna looked at him innocently. "Rose is allowed to flirt with a guy but I'm not? Justify yourself, space man!"

"We are not here for flirting." He stuttered back, red patches appearing on his cheeks.

"It's a bit of fun, that's all. You flirt with everything that moves."

"Do not." The Doctor said taken aback at the direction the argument had taken.

"_Do too_." Donna retorted. "River Song, Astrid. At least _I_ didn't get it on with some French tart!"

"How did--" The Doctor began to ask, but a shout cut him off-

"Ok, calm down children!" Rose cried, and immediately they shut up and stared at her.

She smiled at them both. "I have a feeling the 80s is gonna be fun." Rose stated, with a mile-wide smile on her face.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter (:**

**R + R**

**Lizzle**

**x  
**


	6. Alex Drake & Gene Hunt

**A/N: **Ok so, on reading through my story I noticed this chapter was missing, I have no idea why so I apologise for that sincerly... god know what was going on aha =] I hope this helps make more sense to the story now =] Thanks as always for the reviews and favouriting...it is much appreciated. And thanks as always to MeVsRiverSong for your amaziing input into this chapter =]

**Disclaimer:** Ashes to Ashes & Doctor Who belong to the BBC as do the characters, the TARDIS and the Quattro =]

* * *

Alex Drake & Gene Hunt

Alex Drake was racing after the three men, but she couldn't help wondering where Rose had come from; she didn't seem to be from the 80s or from around these parts at all. The man she was with- she called him 'The Doctor'- was wearing a suit that didn't seem to be made in the 80s. Or the 70s. She'd never seen anything like it. His name also worried Alex; _the Doctor_. Surely that couldn't be somebody's name? It was a profession, not a title. He must have a proper name as well. How odd that he didn't use it.

Alex wished that she would run into Rose again at some point; something about Rose just made her connect with her. Somehow, it seemed to Alex that neither of them were from here, and that created an instant pull towards the mysterious blonde woman.

The Guv was shouting at some small guy on the floor, who was being held down by a blonde haired guy and that other guy with the really bad perm. She never could remember his name.

"Trying to get away from us, the prick. Hit him harder, Ray." The permed one obediently hit the small guy in the stomach. The guy convulsed, hissing in pain.

"Stupid nonce." Ray spat.

"Yes, _thank you_, Ray." Alex cut in. as one, the group paused and turned to face her. The Guv sniffed.

"So Bols, you decided to join us?"

She hung her head. "Sorry Guv."

"Can't even keep a track on your DI Hunt? No wonder it took you ages to catch me." The guy said with a sly grin.

"Listen, _sunshine_, that's DCI Hunt to you. One more word out of you and I'll feed your balls to my gran's Alsatian. That's a promise, sweetheart. Got it?"

The small guy lost his sly grin at the threat and quietened down.

"Take him away, Raymundo!" The Guv shouted, giving the guy a small flick of his hand.

"Yes Guv. Come on, Quinn, my love. Chris, grab his other arm." Ray ordered.

Chris and Ray dragged Quinn away and the Guv looked extremely happy with himself.

"Pleased, Guv?" Alex asked once they were alone. He shrugged.

"Just doing my job, Drake; keeping the scum off the streets so people can sleep safer in their beds."

Alex laughed at the Guv and could tell that he actually _was_ even more pleased than usual. They had been chasing Quinn for months using only the local surveillance; when Gene was first introduced to it, he believed it wasn't real police work. Sam Tyler had quickly changed his mind.

Alex knew that the Guv missed Sam. He kept newspaper clippings of all the things they had done together on the office wall, but whenever Alex mentioned Sam's name the Guv would just brush it off. He'd never been big on emotions and all the sensitive crap that came with it.

* * *

"Who was she, Rose?" Donna asked.

"She said her name was Alex Drake- but I heard her say 'guv', so I'm guessing she's a copper." Rose answered, deep in thought.

"I think we should be careful." The Doctor said quietly. Rose looked up, surprised.

"Why, Doctor?"

"We don't know them."

"So? We didn't know Jack when we first met him either, but we still trusted _him_." She argued, and he shot her a look that told her that this conversation was over. She bit back a stab of annoyance at the expression.

"Rose, we could be messing with history."

Rose turned around fully, so she was properly facing the Doctor. She couldn't keep the hot glare off her face- her temper quickly rising. She couldn't help it- there was something about the way he said stuff like that, in a really patronizing way, that just got her riled. "Oh, and you snogging a French aristocrat wasn't "messing with history"?!" Rose's voice had quickly risen to a shout, until she was hurling the last few words at the Doctor, waving her arms in the air, trying and failing to convey her anger into physical motion. Donna put her arm on the younger girl's shoulder to try and get her to calm down but Rose only shook it off.

"Is that how Donna knew about Reinette?" The Doctor asked, and for once Rose wished he'd show her his anger- his carefully blank face was making her even madder. "Rose, I'm just looking out for you."

"This is all because me and Chris had a single second of eye contact, isn't it?" She threw back. Donna watched the Doctor go ever so slightly pink, and knew that Rose had hit a nerve.

"No, it's about me trying to protect you."

"Quit it, then! I'm not a child; you're just jealous! You tell me that you can't feel anything because you're a Timelord- and yet because I had one tiny, miniscule moment of eye contact with somebody-that lasted about half a second, if that-_you're_ telling me I can't trust them. Sometimes I just—arghhh!" Rose screamed in fury.

"Sometimes you just _what_ Rose?" The Doctor hissed, moving forwards, even his Timelord depths of restraint decreasing now. He could practically feel his temper rising.

Rose locked gazes with the Doctor, and for the first time anger filled her completely; she couldn't answer the Doctor because she couldn't bear what she knew would come out of her mouth. Even now, with her vision almost red, Rose wouldn't allow herself to say the words every anger-fuelled art of her wished she would. She had to break eye contact with him. She looked at Donna and tried to smile at her, to seek comfort in the older woman's brown eyes- but she couldn't. Tears were filling her eyes, until her whole world was drowning in them. Deep inside her chest, she could feel a crushing throb that she hadn't felt since Bad Wolf Bay. It felt as though her heart was breaking once again. She hated being mad at him but right now, she hated him more. The way he'd reacted to that tiny, insignificant thing had had disastrous affects.

Rose knew she had to get away. She turned on her heel, and without even so much as a glance behind her, ran with as much speed as she could muster.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**And now I know this will make more sense Loll. (This chapter is one of my favs aha =])**

**R + R**

**Love,  
Lizzle xx  
**


	7. Rose Runs

**A/N: **Wooo new chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload i had loads of stuff on my plate what with exams and such, but now its the summerrrrr thank god (y). So i can spend wayy more time writing Fanfiction (: Anywho, credit as always to MeVsRiversong thanks for all your help on this and my other stories (:

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and so does Ashes to Ashes although if i owned them it would be totally and utterly amaziing (:

* * *

**Rose Runs**

"Rose Tyler, _come back_." The Doctor shouted after her rapidly receding figure. But she didn't stop; just kept on running until her slight form had been swallowed by the brick corner. He stared after her for several numb moments, before Donna tutted quietly behind him.

"Do you really think shouting her full name at her is really gonna help this situation?"

He blinked, confused. "What is wrong with her? She's never reacted like this before."

Donna shot him a despairing look, as if she were talking to a teenager. "You know, for a Timelord you can be so _thick_ sometimes."

"What do you mean?" he blanched at the insult.

"Do you have no capacity in that big head of yours to try and understand how she's feeling?"

The Doctor gave Donna a bemused look. She sighed- it was like trying to prompt an illiterate child into reading.

"You promised her things would change; you said you'd tell her how much you care. Rose left her entire family behind for you- including her little brother. She's missing them, and she's just trying to get some attention from you. God, you know I do get tired of being the only adult sometimes. You know what your problem is; you're so brainy and wrapped up in all your Martian rubbish that you can't see what's in front of your eyes."

"Why didn't _she_ just tell me that?" The Doctor said putting his hands in the deep pockets of his brown overcoat and frowning hard; as if he were trying to calculate one of his long spatial maths problems instead of trying to see into a girl's head.

Donna gave the Doctor a 'are you thick' kinda look.

"Because she's a girl and she would never tell you how she feels because that's a girl thing; she wants you to figure it out for yourself and make it up with her. Have you never been in a relationship before?"

The Doctor didn't answer, only shuffled his feet. Donna groaned in disbelief.

"Oh my God, you've never been in a relationship. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

The Doctor stared at Donna. What she'd said about Rose wanting him to "make it up to her"; that was so childish, so…

So very, very human.

He sighed and rubbed his face. After all this time dancing though time and space with her, he'd forgotten the most important and basic thing about Rose.

She was still- in her mind at the very least- a teenager. With a teenager's confusion and the stroppiness that came with being a young idiotic human.

The Doctor walked off.

"Doctor!" Donna cried. " Where are you going?"

He paused mid-step and swivelled round to face her.

"Where do you think? I'm going after her; to sort this out."

Donna held her arm out to him, smiling as only the wiser person can. "No. You can't, Doctor- let her cool off."

He shook his head, refusing to take her proffered arm. "She's in 1980s London by herself- anything could happen."

"She lived in London her whole life; I think she knows it by now, Doctor." Donna glanced around appraisingly. "It doesn't look that different."

The Doctor threw her a look. "Donna, I _can't_ leave her on her own."

Donna gave the Doctor a warning look- he winced. He knew that look well- a slap seemed to always follow it. Almost always, it was directed his way.

He sighed in defeat and looked down at Donna. She gave him a small smile; he knew that Rose could take care of herself. She'd done it in the past. He just felt so guilty about abandoning her this time.

The Doctor sighed, and allowed Donna to pull him into a hug.

*******

Meanwhile, Rose had run. As fast and far as she could.

She hadn't meant to be so childish, but she'd scarper on an impulse. All she'd wanted to do was get away from the Doctor, and running away had seemed like the best way to do that. God, he could be infuriating.

Rose ran straight into Alex Drake.

The two stumbled slightly at the impact, and the other woman reached out a hand to steady her. Her eyes widened. "Rose, are you ok?" Alex said, remembering that she had just met this young girl a mere ten minutes ago.

"'m fine." Rose replied, gently shrugging off the hand and forcing a smile.

"Oh," Alex nodded to the guy standing next to her. "This is DCI Hunt- Hunt, this is Rose."

The DCI held out his hand, which Rose shook.

"What were you running from, luv?"

"I just had a massive fight with my… travelling partner." Rose struggled. "I just had to get away."

Before she could say anything more, Rose burst into tears right in front of Mr Hunt.

"It's ok, luv." He wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get a drink down ya."

Rose nodded, sniffling.

"Right then. Lets fire up the Quatro."

Rose walked with Alex and the DCI over to a red sports car.

"This is your car?" Rose exclaimed, eyeing the car in wonder. "It's gorgeous! I remember mum used to tell me about these cars and all…"

Rose noticed that Hunt was giving her a look of disbelief and Alex looked as though she was questioning Rose's statements; her eyes held a blanket of suspicion. Rose coughed.

"Never mind." She said quickly.

"I'll tell you what Bols; she could give you a run for your money! You women and your bloody cryptic talk."

Alex smiled at Rose and motioned her to get in the car.

The seats were light leather and were extremely comfortable. Rose sat down and felt Alex's eyes boring into her, questioning who she was. Had she given too much away when she had rambled earlier? No, she usually said more than that. But still… the Doctor was right- you have to be careful when you go back in time; you can't change history, or give too much of the future away.

Rose got to the place that Mr Hunt had brought them; mere minutes later. It was an Italian café; small and bright, like a tiny beacon in the darkness of the street. The squashed building had flats above it, and the sign proclaimed that it was "the best for miles!" and its name was _Luigi's_.

They got out of the car and walked into Luigi's; Rose followed meekly, quickly realising that she'd never heard of this café- maybe it only existed in the 80s? Mind you, even if it was still around in Rose's lifetime, her mum never went to Italian restaurants anyway. She'd always spent her time in pubs.

Gene Hunt pushed the door open with an air of force which distinguished him as being the boss of this place.

"Luigi, my good man! The usual for me and Drake, and a… what do you want?" Gene asked, turning to Rose expectantly.

"Erm, wine please." Rose said, stumbling slightly.

"There you go, Luigi- white wine for the lady."

"Yes, right away Mr Hunt." Luigi rattled, nodding his head in Rose's direction. "I haven't seen you around here before, senorita." He said, smiling warmly at her.

"No, I'm just travelling at the minute." Rose replied, and Luigi handed her a glass of white wine. She took a big swig and walked over to where Gene and Alex were sitting.

"I needed that drink." Rose said to Alex and Gene. They grinned.

"Sit down, Rose." Alex replied.

"So luv, where are you from?" Gene asked, sipping from his own drink.

"Erm, London." Rose said taking a quick sip of wine.

"Close to here?"

"Yeah, sort of." Rose tried to keep it vague. "I'm from all over the place me. I like to travel, see."

Gene nodded at Rose as he drank some more of his pint; she didn't look like a gypsy but that's what people who travel a lot are, by translation. They're gypsies. Gene brushed this off as he saw Ray and Chris enter. He mumbled a word of 'I'll leave you two ladies to it' to which Rose and Alex nodded at him and continued their discussion; he wasn't drunk enough to talk to two cryptic women.

Rose watched Gene saunter off towards two men; one was Chris from earlier today. The reason she had run away- because that stupid Timelord had to get all protective when she didn't need it.

She felt for her phone in her jacket and realised she still had it, thank God. She didn't like the idea of being away from the Doctor or Donna with no way of communicating. At least now it would teach the Doctor a lesson for being all macho when there was no need; she wondered how he was feeling right now and if he and Donna were ok.

* * *

**_There you go_**

**_Hope you enjoyed_**

**_R + R_**

**_Lizzle xx  
_**


	8. Aftermath

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and all that, thanks for taking the time to read this story and such. MeVsRiversong as always Jess, thankyou to you for making this story a hell of alot better than what it would have been if I had just posted it the way I had first written it.

**Disclaimer:** Ashes to Ashes & Doctor Who belongs to the BBC even though I wish it belonged to me.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Rose sat opposite Alex in Luigi's and found herself uncontrollably spilling out information to her. Rose couldn't explain it- the other woman was practically a stranger, but she needed someone right now, and perhaps that was just what she need. Usually, Donna and her limitless knowledge would have been sufficient; but Rose had left her with the Doctor. With two of them, she reasoned, they were less likely to get in trouble. Chris caught her eye- he seemed to be smiling at her, an unfathomable light in his eyes. Rose smiled back and gave him a little wave; why not? But he looked away quickly, sheepishly- Mr Hunt had clicked his fingers to get Chris's attention, and surprised Chris. Rose laughed- trying and failing to stifle the sound- at the deep red blooming on his cheeks as he was chastised like a child by its teacher.

"Alex," Rose began. "Is there something going on between you and Hunt?"

Alex put down her wine glass.

"Me and Gene?", she grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes, Rose noted, and the laugh sounded more like a wistful sigh. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Rose said, shaking her head. "It's just... there seems to be a spark between you two. I'm probably wrong- what do I know? I can't even keep my own relationships happy, let alone inquiring into someone else's!"

"Don't say that, Rose," Alex argued, her eyes shining with a sort of passion. "Never say that. I'm sure you two will sort it out."

"Yeah." Rose said heavily, taking a sip of wine to mask the awkward silence that followed. She hoped they would.

***

"So, what are we gonna do now, Donna? What are we gonna do now Rose is gone?" The Doctor said, dejected. He was in full-blown pitiful-mode, and Donna had been delving deep into her resources of empathy for half an hour.

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go experience the 80s." Donna ordered, tapping him on the shoulder- well, it was more of a poke.

"Spaceman." She added. He laughed at her- his black mood momentarily banished- and took her arm in his. He would find Rose later, he decided as his friend grinned up at him. Donna was right (let him never say that again) they both needed time to cool off, and the only way they could do that was apart.

Donna and the Doctor walked out of the little back street and turned left, arms linked companionably together. They walked,(the Doctor striding and Donna trotting along at his heels) down the cobbled streets, looking at those around them who were all dressed in their 80s gear. They could hear 'You Cant Hurry Love' by Phil Collins resonating through the cobbles, to which Donna stated, her eyes dreamy and reminiscent.

"I can remember dancing to this when I was younger."

"I can remember meeting him." The Doctor replied, grinning.

Donna guffawed. "And what was he like, Doctor?" She asked, intrigued.

"A great man," He grinned, excitement shining on his face. "I was there when he recorded "Against All Odds". I just love that song."

"Oh, me too!" Donna exclaimed, "Cried a lot to it as well; a lot of broken hearts. Mind you," She admonished. "The best song when you've got a broken heart is, 'No More I Love Yous' by Annie Lennox. Heartbreaking song, that."

"Oh yeah, I once heard Rose listening to that in her room. But, then I realised she was sniffing, but I didn't go in; she'd been acting strange all day." The Doctor frowned, pondering.

"Women, eh?" Donna said, smiling empathetically at her friend.

"Humans." The Doctor retorted, glowering blackly into the dark of the street. Donna watched his expression change from slight anger to resignation.

"You know, if you really want to get through to Rose you should maybe try and romance her." Inevitably, they had gotten back to the subject of his relationship with Rose. The Doctor sighed.

"What do you mean, 'romance her'?"

"You know … "Donna prompted, "Buy her flowers and chocolates- take her out for dinner. Slow dance with her."

The Doctor blinked and looked bemused. "And women... like that?"

"Er, yeah." Donna resisted the urge to smack her forehead in frustration. "Oh my god, it's like teaching Bambi to walk. She wants to be swept off her feet and that's just what you're going to do."

"I am?" The Doctor was taken aback, as if the very idea of picking his companion up positively terrified him.  
"Yeah !" She hesitated. "Not right now, but you WILL before we leave the 80s."

"You're gonna make me be domestic with her, aren't you?"

"Oh per - lease." Donna scoffed. "I know you want to. You're just afraid."

"Me- a 900 year old Timelord- afraid,? Pfft." The Doctor said, indignant as a teenager.  
"You're afraid that you're gonna lose her again, and that's why you won't be domestic." Donna stated, her eyes daring the Doctor to argue otherwise.

"Donna…that's," He stammered. "That's not…"

"Not what, Spaceman? Not the reason?" She now stood facing the Doctor, and her cool certainity had softened into compassion.

"I understand how you feel, Doctor, and I know what you've lost. But you're not gonna lose her this time- you can't let the past hold you back. She'd never leave you, no matter what she says. _Never_." Donna's adamance made the Doctor look up at the woman stood before him- his bestest, craziest friend. Telling him exactly how he felt better than he knew himself. That's what he admired about humans so much; their ability to be able to share exactly how they feel, without being embarrassed for doing so.  
"You're right." He smiled at her.

"I know." She nodded smugly. "Come on then, Spaceman- let's take a look around."

***

"You know, bols- I've been sitting over here with Chris and Ray for about two hours, and not once have you women came up for air." Gene called over to them.  
"You know what women are like Gene…" Alex retorted with a dismissive wave in his direction.

Rose giggled behind her wineglass.

"Yeah, unfortunately- you're all the same."

"Instead of cheeking our far superior sex, Gene," Alex snapped, but her eyes were glittering with laughter as she held up her wineglass, "How about you get me and Rose here another glass of wine?"

"Superior sex my arse, Bolly." Gene growled, irritated.

"Who solves virtually every case with psychoanalysis? Oh yeah . Me." Gene just stared at her, speechless. Alex winked at Rose.

"So, how about getting me that drink then, Gene?" Alex waved the empty glass in her hand playfully. "If you're so superior, why don't you get it yourself?" Gene grumbled, in his usual alpha male way. "Fine, I will." Alex tutted at him as Gene turned away.

His attention returned to his pint as Ray chattered away next to him. Chris stood up, his bar stool scraping across the floor with a high screech, and walked over to Rose.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked her, his voice slightly timid, awaiting the rejection. Rose blanched, taken aback; she had just sat there and let Gene and Alex argue-looking just like an old married couple, she added silently, grinning.

"Erm," Rose hesitated, and then smiled up at him. "Yeah, thanks- why not? I'll have a white wine, please."

"Coming up. Ma'am, can I get you a drink?" Chris turned to Alex.

"Same as Rose, please, Chris."

"Sure, sure..." Rose smiled at Alex as Chris's back disappeared through a flurry of immaculate waiters.

"...what?"

"You're like an old married couple." Rose indicated with her head at Gene, who was sitting behind her.

"That's because we spend so much time together." Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure.." Rose said, a coy smile playing at her lips as Chris brought her and Alex their drinks.  
"Thanks- Chris is it?" Rose said taking the drink from him with a grateful smile.

"Yeah." Chris returned her warm smile. "There you go, ma'am." He set the second wineglass down in front of Alex.

"Thanks, Chris."

Rose offered him the seat opposite her and he took it- within moments the two of them were talking reservedly to each other. Rose smiled ruefully to herself as he spoke, his words polite and neutral; he reminded her of the Doctor, in a way - he was so uncomfortable talking to her. Just like the Doctor was when it was just the two of them in intimate situations. Intimacyphobes, she thought. All men were, it seemed.

* * *

Time had passed by so quickly, Rose barely saw it fly by. Chris made her laugh- she could sense Alex watching her from the corner of her eye, still unsure of who Rose really was. Alex sighed and took a sip of wine as she watched the two of them; she could tell. Rose had met a great many people in her journeys with the Doctor, and the fact was that the blonde girl found it hard to hide who she was and where she actually came from; even though she'd obviously been doing it a while. Rose glanced absentmindedly at the clock on the wall and gave a start- ten o'clock had rolled around faster than she thought possible. Chris handed her his pint and she took a sip of the proffered drink, laughing animately along with the other two.

Suddenly, a young woman with short black hair and an air of sophistication materialised at Rose's elbow, her cool demeanour and bright clothes radiated control enough to make her shiver.

"Chris. Who's this?" The woman said, her voice as cold and as hard as ice crystals. Chris's head snapped up in shock, his laughter cut short.

"Shaz." He leant over and went to kiss her- but Shaz turned away and his kiss fell short, ending on her cheek instead.  
"Who is she?" Shaz repeated, and this time there was an edge of authority in her voice. Her eyes narrowed at Rose.

"I'm Rose," Rose tried to smile, but Shaz's demeaning stare chilled her. "I'm a....a friend of Alex's." She swallowed thickly and looked away, uncomfortable under the woman's cold glare.

"It's true, Shaz." Alex continued. "She is a friend of mine; she and Chris were just having a drink." Shaz, not entirely convinced, nodded her head at Alex- but gave Chris the most evil of looks; as if he had disappointed and angered her at exactly the same time.

"Chris, I'm going home. And don't you follow me." Shaz said, quiet but adamant as she stormed out of Luigi's.  
"Shaz, wait!" Chris called after her anxiously as he ran to catch her up.  
Rose watched Chris run after Shaz guiltily; she'd just harmed Chris's relationship and she didn't even know how. She had been in Shaz's position, and Rose knew it wasn't the best of places to end up; she had felt her world come apart when she saw her boyfriend with another girl, and she remembered the hurt easily, even now. Fourteen, and she was going out with a guy called Jake; amazing, absolutely gorgeous, but then she walked in on him getting with Lucie, another girl in her class. She had felt so hurt then, falling into a downward spiral- falling for Jimmy Stone at 16 and being in a terrible relationship with him. Failing her exams and having to move in with him. Eventually, though, Rose'd gone crawling back to her mum like the chastised puppy she was- back home, where her mum had welcomed her back with open arms and had forgiven her for everything she had done.

"Ooh, he's in the doghouse." Ray said putting a cigarette in his mouth, a satisfied smile on his face. "You're not wrong there, Raymundo." Gene nodded.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Rose apologised, almost in tears. "I didn't mean to cause an issue between Chris and... and Shaz."

"Don't worry about it, Rose." Alex patted her arm comfortingly. "You didn't know that they were together."

"Doesn't take away the fact that Chris and Shaz are probably having a blinding row now; Chris really doesn't know how to handle his women." Ray piped up.

"Right again, Raymundo." Gene's quiet voice drifted towards them.

Alex could see Rose getting upset and feeling even more guilty by the boys' jibes, so she knew she had to say something- anything- to make the other woman feel better. It wasn't, after all, really Rose's fault.

"Pack it in, you two." She snapped at the two of them- who, thankfully, shut up immediately.

"Ray, you haven't had a girlfriend since I've met you, and Guv, it's not like you've had a long standing relationship, is it? At least Chris can make his relationships work, even with the arguments." She stared challengingly at Gene and Ray with her piercing eyes; she wasn't joking this time, and Gene knew that she was being serious.  
"Come on, Rose." Alex stated flatly. "You can stay at mine." They both drained their glasses with one practised flick of their fingers and left without another word to Gene or Ray. Ray looked taken aback and Gene just stared after the receding form of Alex.  
"Bolly!" He called, to no reaction from Alex.  
"Just ignore her, Guv. She's drunk too much."

"Shut up, Ray, and finish your pint."

Alex showed Rose the way to her flat and offered her the sofa. She got her some spare blue pyjamas out of her wardrobe and handed them to Rose, who took them gratefully.

"You know, I really didn't mean to cause a problem." She tried, her voice small and full of nervous laughter. "It's seems that's all I've managed to do tonight."  
"Just ignore Ray he's like that." Alex said, giving Rose a hug. "Can't stand having a woman as his superior officer; that's his problem."

"Ahh... typical male, then?"

"Basically." Alex smiled.

"Thing is, I know how Shaz must have felt." Rose said, her voice sad as she sat down heavily on the sofa. "When I was younger, I met this guy that I was, like, in love with. I saw him cheat on me with another girl; fourteen years old and I'd already had my heart broken." Rose had a sad, faraway look on her face as she spoke, and it was obvious to Alex as she sat down next to her that the girl wasn't seeing Alex's living room any more. "I went into this massive downhill spiral and then went out with this other guy when I was sixteen- I thought that by then I'd have some better sense when it came to blokes." Rose laughed harshly, her eyes dark. "His name was Jimmy and he was older, so I was smitten before he even said hello. I moved in with him and... well, lets just say it wasn't a happy relationship.' Her eyes started to fill with tears, 'I finally found the courage to move back home to my mum and to Mickey; he was an amazing boyfriend. The best one I'd had since then. But then... then I met the Doctor and I fell in love with him. I don't know if I could imagine being without him now; I just love him so... so much." Alex realised she was crying too- big , fat tears that were smudging her mascara-and gave Rose a hug.

"You see," Rose sniffed. "That's why I feel so guilty for messing up Chris and Shaz; I mean I've been there; and I didn't want to be the one responsible for him losing her."

"Rose, it's not your fault. I can't imagine you going through everything you've just told me, but I'm sure the Doctor and you will work things out. And Chris and Shaz have been through so much together anyway; I wouldn't worry about it. Chris isn't exactly all there about women. Never gets anything right first time."

Rose laughed and felt happier. Alex was right- after all, she knew Chris and Shaz a lot better than Rose did. Alex bid Rose goodnight, and she lay down on the sofa, darkness soothing her like a blanket. Rose closed her eyes; she thought about the Doctor and hoped that he would find her tomorrow.

***

"Helpppppppppp!". Came a stomach curdling scream from down a darkened alley.  
The Doctor and Donna turned towards it and Donna swallowed hard; whoever had made that noise wasn't acting. They were terrified. The Doctor pulled her hand sharply, and they ran to the alleyway.  
When they got there, they found a young girl lying on the floor- blood pooling around her. Another girl was kneeling next to her, begging her to get up with a tear-strangled voice.

"Nina, everything's fine." She cried, tears pouring down her face. "You can't stay here- get up!" "Come on, you have to move away." Donna said to her, tugging on the girl's arm. She threw a glance in the direction of her friend.

"Doctor! Don't touch her fingerprints and all that.""I won't Donna, remember, I was there when we met Agatha Christie. Call the police."

He ordered, his voice brisk and authoritive; all trace of humour gone.

"I'm on it." She told the Doctor, feeling like an 80's cop herself.

"What's your name?" She said to the girl, trying her hardest to sound as comforting as possible. "I'm L-lucy," She managed through sobs. "Please... please help my friend!"

"Donna, there's nothing I can do." The Doctor said quietly and Donna stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What!" Lucy became hysterical. "Help her, please! 'Sshe's got to be alive, she's got to... noo. It's all my fault-"

Donna pulled her close to console her, patting the girl hesitently on the head as she sobbed.

"It's my fault." She cried again, burying her head in Donna's shoulder.  
The Doctor walked over to the opposite telephone box and called 999. "Police. I want to report a murder…"

* * *

_**Reviews are loved and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the chapters coming up are two of my favourites so far :)**_

_**Loves +& huggs,**_

_**Lizzle x  
**_


	9. Reunited

**A/N: **Ok, so Im sorry that this has taken so long to update, its been such a big bleughh the past couple of months and I havent got round to updating... but here's another chapter Loll. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favourited this story, especially for sticking with me even though Ive taken agesss to update. Thanks as always to MeVsRiverSong... I am always in your debt when it comes to story writing :P :).x

**Disclaimer: **As always Doctor Who and Ashes To Ashes belongs to the BBC :)

* * *

The Doctor looked at the scene surrounding him. It was all deadly quiet. Apart from, of course, the tears he could hear from the young girl cradled in Donna's arms. Her true maternal instinct was coming out and he could see Donna was beginning to cry too; huge fat tears that seemed to be the accumulated eye-water from all the times she'd resisted crying. The girl lying dead on the floor-Nina, he heard the other girl say- was barely older than seventeen. She was so young and so innocent- why would someone want to kill her? A worry caught the Doctor- this could have been Rose. He felt his expression harden. If it had been, he would never have forgiven himself or the person who'd done it; especially if the last words he said to her was "just what, Rose?". It wasn't the words that he said, more the fashion in which he'd said them… he was so full of anger towards her when he didn't mean to be. Then she had run out of his life and hadn't so much as looked back towards him.

Oh god, he hoped she was safe, hoped she found shelter somewhere just while they cooled off. After all, it wasn't like she could go home anyway. They were meant to be forever … he had promised her…

"Cheston Road, in an alleyway. There's a young girl, she's about seventeen and her name's Nina." He spoke in a monotone that absolutely refused to betray his feelings as he gave the officer on the other end of the phone the necessary information.

"Any other witnesses?"

"Another girl- her best friend, Lucy. She's hysterical. You _need_ to come now."

"Okay, sir. We're sending the DCI."

The Doctor hung up the phone and walked back over to Donna, his aged eyes filled with worry as he saw her still cradling the other girl; Donna looked over to him and nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her brown eyes glistened with tears- she felt emotionally for the poor girl. It was hard enough losing _anybody_, never mind your best friend.

***

Rose had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. The covers now covered her blonde hair almost to her roots, and she had fell into a beautiful dream where everything was right between her and the Doctor. In amidst all the blurry half-images that she wouldn't remember later, he was knocking on her door-

Wait. That wasn't a dream; there really _was_ someone at Alex's door.

Rose awoke with a start and looked at the time on the nearby clock. Twelve am. Who was knocking on Alex's door at twelve in the morning? She got up and went to answer the door; peering suspiciously through the spy hole, Rose recognised Gene.

She opened the door and Gene strode in.

"Hi, Rose. Where's Alex?"

"She's in bed." Rose stifled a yawn. "I'll go and get her."

Rose walked to Alex's bedroom and woke her up with an unceremonious shove. "Alex, Gene's here. And he needs to speak to you, I think."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Alex staggered blearily out of her bedroom in her red satin pyjamas ("that accent curves in all the right places" the tag and its jaw-dropping price had proclaimed) She walked into her living room and saw Gene standing there. His face froze in shock as he took in her silky attire.

"I'm liking the pyjamas, Bols- you can wear them to work _any_ day." Gene said appreciatively. .

Rose laughed and Alex turned to her, flashing her a sly smile.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Gene?"

"Murder, Bols. Cold-blooded murder." He said matter–of–factly.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Why is it always when I'm asleep?" She stated quietly, but her groan was replaced by a look of seriousness. "I'll go and get dressed." Alex stated to Gene. "Rose, do you want to come with?"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, you can get dressed in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"Gene, we'll meet you in the Quattro." Alex flicked her hair dismissively at him, and he grinned.

"Ok, Bols, just don't take forever … like you _always_ do."

With that Gene left the flat- hindered only by a flying missile in the form of a satin cushion thrown by Alex- and walked back to the car. He radio-ed into base and said, "Heading down to the crime scene as soon as DI Drake gets her bony arse out of her flat."

"Ok, Guv" Came the reply from a tinny-voiced Vince.

After 20 minutes Rose and Alex came bounding down the stairs and got into the Quattro.

"Right Bolly, now you're _finally _here, we can go and see this murder."

"Unless you can't read the time, Gene," Alex retorted over her shoulder. "We took twenty _minutes_, not four hours, and I rather think we should get to the crime scene _now_, because I actually want to go back to bed. Some of us need our beauty sleep, Gene."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Gene said as fired up the Quattro, letting a smile escape from the side of his mouth.

*******

The police got to the Doctor and Donna about thirty minutes after he had called them. They asked them to come away from the scene of the crime, and took them to the side to ask them typical cop-questions.

Lucy was still being cradled by Donna as the police asked her for her name, age and why they were there in the first place.

"Ok, Miss…" The young police officer raised a questioning eyebrow at Donna, prompting her to answer.

"Noble. Donna Noble. And this is the Doctor." She said tilting her head to the Doctor.

"Miss Noble, we need you to wait for the DCI so you can both talk to him. He'll be here soon."

"Ok, what about Lucy?" Donna glanced over her shoulder towards the girl.

"She can stay with you for the time being. The DCI will want to speak to her too."

The young police officer walked away as Donna turned to the Doctor.

"Good call bringing us here, spaceman,' she said, poking him on the shoulder in her usual brass way and adopting a deeper pitch in an uncanny mock of the Doctor's voice. " 'Oh, I know- let's have fun and go to the 80s, we'll lose Rose and we'll get caught up in a murder INVESTIGATION!'" she all but shouted the last word at him. He blinked owlishly at her.

"Donnaaaa …" He wheedled. "It's not like I _planned_ this. But whilst we're here we may as well help them with their inquiries."

"You mean we _have_to help them with their inquiries." She said snidely, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Donna, there's not many people who can say that they helped solve a murder in the eighties."

Just as Donna was about to retort, a red Quattro pulled up nearby. The tires squealed as the car did a full 360 degree skid, splashing water across the cobbles. Out stepped out the same man Donna had seen before- tall, with a sense of control that was more than obvious as he walked over to the police officers opposite Donna and the Doctor.

Two women stepped out of the car; one with curly brown hair and a fringe whom Donna recognised from just before Rose had ran away, the other had blonde hair and Donna could have sworn … yes it was … it was …

"Rose!" Donna shouted as Rose stepped out of the car. The blonde blinked in surprise and then smiled as she recognised Donna's voice through the air. Running over, Rose pulled her into a hug as Donna let go of Lucy. The brown haired woman followed the man and smiled at Rose and then at the Doctor as she made her way to stand next to Gene and talk to the uniformed police officers.

"So what do we have, Craig?"

"Young girl murdered, found by her friend, Lucy. She screamed and the brown haired man- calls himself the Doctor- ran with the red haired woman-called Donna Noble-to see what was going on. Miss Noble pulled Lucy- um…' Craig checked his notebook for the name 'Wright, Lucy Wright- away, and the Doctor noticed that the young girl was dead. He called us and reported the murder."

"Any other witnesses?" Alex asked Craig.

"Just the other girl Lucy ma'am. She didn't really see who did it, though. She just saw her friend lying in a pool of blood."

"Identification?" Alex questioned as Gene lit up a cigarette

"None, but Lucy said her friends name is Nina Clarke and they're both seventeen years of age."

"Ok, thanks Craig."

"Ma'am, Guv." Craig nodded at Alex and Gene before backing away slowly.

"Craig." He turned back towards them inquiringly.

"…Guv?"

"Where are Chris and Ray?"

"Haven't turned up yet." The man shrugged.

"Right … Radio now …' Craig handed over his radio to a demanding DCI and waited patiently as his boss dialled a number. "Vince. Are you there?"

"Yes, guv?" Vince questioned.

"Tell Chris and Ray to get their lazy arses out of their pits and get down here or I'm going to come there myself, tear off their balls and feed them to a bull dog!" Gene shouted down the radio.

"Yes, Guv. Out." Vince stated down the radio.

"Now, Bols, witnesses?"

"Over there." Alex pointed to Donna and the Doctor.

"Ok then, come on, Bolls, I want to get some sleep before we have to go back into the office." Gene said as he walked to talk to the man and woman opposite.

"You know you wrecked such a glorious dream I was having…" Alex stated as she walked beside him.

"The same one with me and you together?" Gene asked seductively

"In your dreams…"

"Always, Bolly … always."

Alex smiled to herself about the man beside her; in truth she had dreamt about him last night and _every_ night since she had first met him. Everything about him epitomised all that she hated within society and yet they were all the reasons why she found herself falling deeper and deeper into -dare she say it- …love? Not that she would ever act on it; she _never_ could. After all, she needed to get home back to Molly. She couldn't start a relationship with Gene and then have to end it because she found a way home; she could never do that to Gene. _Never. _She cares _way _too much, that's her problem.

***

"Rose, I'm so glad to see you." Donna said as she hugged Rose tightly.

"Yeah, me too." Rose said back and smiling to herself as she squeezed Donna.

They pulled away and laughed at each other; they hadn't been separated for that long, but Rose did regret running away. Although, it was the best thing at the time.

The Doctor just stood opposite them as Lucy sat beside him, slowly calming herself down. He just stared at Rose, speechless- not knowing what he should stay. When they first travelled together he would run up to her and pick her up without thinking anything of it. But this time it didn't seem to be enough.

"So… were you two ok without me?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor.

Donna noticed that her eyes weren't really on Donna and that she wasn't the one with whom she wanted to speak. She smiled tenderly at her friend.

"Go on … I know you want to talk to him."

"No, I'm fine. Really." Rose stated hastily as she started shuffling her feet like a teenager.

"Rose… just go." Donna ordered with a smile.

Rose smiled straight back at her and walked towards the Doctor. He was shuffling uncomfortably-a mirror image of what she herself had done not a minute ago- as she came up to him.

"Hey…" Rose said quietly on reaching him.

"Hi, Rose," The Doctor coughed awkwardly. "Listen. I…" The Doctor began nervously just as Gene interrupted their conversation.

"Hi, DCI Hunt. And this is DI Drake…' Gene noticed Rose was standing there, and glanced at her, surprised. 'Rose? What are you… doing here?'

"I know him…" She replied quietly.

"Is this the guy you were running from?"

"Running from?!" The Doctor repeated, looking offended.

"Thanks for that, Gene." Rose sighed. 'We'll talk about it later, Doctor."

"Anyway … what did you see?" Gene interrupted, turning his gaze at the Doctor.

"Nothing … I heard a scream- me and Donna ran down the alleyway and found Lucy here crying over the body of her friend. I called the police and waited for you to come."

"Right…' Gene bent down to talk to Lucy, who stared up at him from blank, teary eyes. "I'm DCI Hunt. Lucy, can you answer some questions?"

She nodded numbly at the DCI, but Alex stepped in before she could utter a sound. "Guv, maybe we should leave this until tomorrow?" She said tersely. "Let her get some sleep before we question her." Gene nodded at her once, and Alex bent down to talk to Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm DI Drake," She smiled soothingly at the girl. "Can you pop down to the station tomorrow, and we'll talk about this? Just ask for DI Drake at the desk."

She nodded and started to get to her feet- Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down again. "No, that's ok. Stay there- we'll take you home. _Won't_ we, Guv?"

"Of course."

Just as Gene answered, another car rolled up in the street and out stepped Ray and Chris. On seeing them, Gene stormed over to their car, uncharacteristic fury on his face.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" He screamed, and the two flinched under the heat of his gaze. "We've got a _murder_ case, and you don't get here in time! Get back to the station _now_ and start the paper work. Don't even think about going back to sleep. You got the call when I got the call … you should have been here before me! You'd better hope my patience lasts or I am gonna rip off your balls and feed them to a bulldog! Got it?" He virtually shouted the last part of the sentence.

"Yes, Guv." Ray and Chris replied in unison like reprimanded children.

"Right," Gene clamed slightly. "Lucy Wright over there is the reason we're here when we should all be in bed. Her friend was murdered tonight, and she was the one who found her. Take her home and then go back to the station and for the love of _God_, do what I tell you."

"Guv." Ray and Chris nodded simultaneously; their heads bowed low like meek teenagers.

Gene walked back over to Alex, the Doctor and Rose, who were now joined by a red headed woman. Donna, Gene recalled. Name was Donna Noble.

"Lucy, this is DC Skelton and DS Carling." HE said gruffly. "They're going to take you home and bring you to the station tomorrow."

"Come on, love." Ray said, holding out his hand. The shaking girl took it and walked with Ray and Chris over to the blue Rover.

Gene turned to face Alex, and smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Let's go then, Bolls,' He turned to Rose. "We'll see you at three tomorrow down at the station. Are you okay now, Rose?"

"Yeah thanks, Mr Hunt."

"Guv, why don't you go and tell Craig what's going on," Alex piped up. "And I'll meet you back at the car?"

"You want to talk to Rose, don't you?' Alex nodded almost sheepishly. Gene grunted. 'You bloody women always needing to talk…I want to go back to _bed_, Alex." He turned on his heel and walked back over to the uniform police officers.

"Rose, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Rose left the Doctor, and walked with Alex to talk in private.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rose smiled, grateful that the other woman cared enough to ask.

"Yeah, I'll go with the Doctor and we'll talk. But thanks- for everything. Tonight and yesterday. Me and him are just going through a rough patch, that's all … he's not used to being domestic." Rose said, laughing.

"Ok …" From the bemused look on her face, Alex clearly didn't understand what Rose meant, but she let it pass unelaborated. "But come and find me if you need to, 'kay?"

"I will…" Rose hugged Alex tightly and smile; if she wasn't mistaken, she'd made a new friend.

Alex and Rose walked back arm in arm over to the Doctor, laughing quietly.

"_Bolls_!" Gene called from the car, becoming impatient-as always. Alex shot Rose a rueful look.

"I'd better go; he's getting a bit arsey, as per usual. Needs his bed rest, does Guv." She said, smiling as she walked over to Gene and the Quattro.

"What, you're not going with her?" The Doctor asked Rose, with a hint of jealousy colouring his tone. Rose blinked.

"Do… do you want me to?" She asked, unsure.

"No. I want you to come back with me." He said honestly. He grinned cheekily but he was staring intently into Rose's eyes.

"Well, there we go then." Donna stated, interrupting as always. "Let's go, shall we?"

The Doctor held out his hand, which Rose took; Donna smiled at the two of them. It faded slightly as she noticed that from behind Rose's brown eyes that there was something that the blonde was unsure of.

***

Gene drove Alex back to her flat and walked her up to the door-like a perfect gentleman, she thought- just to be sure she was safe. She looked back at the man in front of her; his rough edges made her smile so much so that she invited him in to her flat.

She took off her jacket and draped it over the end of the sofa. She walked purposefully to the kitchen, pulled out some wine from the fridge and got two wine glasses out of the cupboard. Returning to the living room, Alex handed Gene the bottle of rosé and the glasses. Silently, he poured them a glass each as Alex curled up on the sofa next to him. They talked through the night about nothing, really; something older than instinct told her that she needed to be with him. Just… in the same room, soaking up his company like a dehydrated fish. Nothing had to happen, but she _couldn't _be without him. Not now, right this second.

He lay back on the sofa and Alex followed him; leaning in and pressing her lips softly to his. She felt him kissing back, and felt a rush wash through her, as though something in her head was telling her this was _meant_to happen. She _had_ to do it and choice wasn't even an option. Hormones weren't that easy to fight. No matter what age you are, hormones will always get the better of you. Alex knew that, but it was only now that she was realising what the words meant.

"Sorry, Bolly." He said guiltily, as she pulled back.

"Don't be." She whispered as she leant back in to continue kissing him.

_Finally. _

***

Rose, the Doctor and Donna got back to the TARDIS quicker than they had expected. Donna was ready to call it a night; pausing only to hug the two of them tightly, she made her way to her bedroom faster than a speeding teenager on a motorway. Closing the door behind her, Donna collapsed onto her welcoming bed.

"Rose, I'm so glad you're back." The Doctor said, taking Rose into his arms.

"Me too…' she said smiling. However, the smile didn't reach her eyes; the Doctor noticed this.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Rose squirmed under his gaze.

"Rose…" He said raising his eyebrows at her, not fooled for a second.

"I think we need to talk,' Rose said with sadness behind her eyes, she pulled him out of the control room and into the Doctor's bedroom.

She had been on the receiving end of a 'we need to talk' conversation but never thought that she'd be the one giving it.

"Rose … what's wrong?" he repeated. Rose pushed him down onto the bed and sat opposite him taking his hands into hers.

"It's just…" Rose played with the Doctor's hands absent-mindedly whiles she searched for the right words that refused to come. "…sometimes, I'm still not sure what our relationship is. I mean, the way you got so jealous when I had eye contact with Chris really hurt me because …"

"Because, what?"

"I'll only ever have eyes … for … for you." She said, as tears filled up her eyes.

The Doctor pulled his hand up to Rose's face and wiped away the tears that were falling; his eyes were filling up too. That hadn't happened for a long time, and when he _had_ cried, it had been for Rose.

"I tried to tell you before, Rose … I'm so sorry. When you ran away… I didn't think you were going to come back. I didn't chase after you because Donna said you needed time to cool off. And she was right."

"I'd always come back, Doctor … I could never leave you." She said, smiling wetly.

"And then,' He said, swallowing thickly as the tears began to fall even more. "When I saw that dead girl, I realised it could have been you- and for the last words that I said to you being an argument… I'd never have forgiven myself."

He smiled at her and stared right in her eyes; pulling her into an embrace, the Doctor knew that this conversation had come to a close. He fell back onto his bed feeling so tired now, Rose lay with her head on his chest, smiling secretively, and before they knew it they were both asleep.

* * *

_**So, I loved the reunion between Rose and the Doctor.. I mean obviously I would because I wrote it, but I just think its like really sweet lol; so yeah, thanks to MeVsRiverSong :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... because Im glad you all finally got to read it!**_

_**Reviews, as always, are very welcome :)**_

_**Lyl.x  
**_


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

SORRYYYYYY! *drops head in shame*

To all of my readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, the truth is ive been so overwhelmed with school and such that I haven't been able to and I have hit writers block. And I feel so bad for making you all just wait for it to be updated so I wanted to offer you an explanation, and I hope that your loyalty doesn't waver and that when I finish updating this story you will continue to read cus I am enjoying writing it.

Having said that, I did have some chapters written and beta-ed before said writers block hit so I shall upload them and then you can read the story as far as it is written…

I hope that's ok? :)

Thanks completely and utterly, it makes my day when you review and I really do hope you wait as I promise I will be trying to write the next part of the story, exams start in January and so I sorta have to focus on them (as much as I hate doing them).

Love and huggs to all of you, my ever faithful readers,

Lizzle09

Xx


	11. The Morning After The Night Before

**A/N: **Hi :) Me again, apologising once more :'( Im soooooo sorry. Butt, here's another chapter and I just hope that you enjoy reading it, and I promise, promise, promise that this story will be updated more often within this new year _and _it will have an ending people! And I promise it will be truly fantastic! (Well, one can only hope). Much thanks and love to MeVsRiverSong, I love you babe :')

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and Ashes to Ashes belongs to the BBC :)

* * *

The Morning after the Night Before

Alex awoke to realising what she dreamt last night wasn't actually dream. She had dreamt that she had been talking to Gene, and he had kissed her- she hadn't exactly resisted. She picked up her head and … crap … well, she was still fully clothed so they can't have exactly done a lot. Maybe it was just a kiss; that was what lack of sleep and a glass of rosé does to you. Mind you, Rose was right with what she'd said the night before- they _were_ like a married couple; they quarrelled and spent all their time together, anyway.

With a barely suppressed yawn, she got up- removing Gene's arm from round her shoulder as she did so. Still thinking about the night before, Alex padded across the carpet towards the kitchen and began her morning coffee ritual. Idly, while the coffee brewed, she checked the time- crap, they were late for work. Mind you, weren't they always?

"Gene…" She said, prodding him unceremoniously.

He barely grunted at her; after several failed poking attempts, it was obvious that another form of waking up was in order. More coffee was made, and stealthily, she wafted it under his nose. .

"Gene … _Gene_… Genieee." She chanted in his ear.

"Is that coffee, Bols?" He said blearily, cracking open one eye. She tapped her nose secretively.

"Secret recipe- black with two sugars." She whispered, smiling

Gene smiled and hauled himself up from the depths of the sofa. He looked at the scene surrounding him; Alex was handing him a coffee and he was asleep in her living room. If he could remember correctly, he'd kissed her last night. He'd initiated it and she hadn't stopped it. But, they hadn't gone any farther than that, being fully clothed was a vital clue to that matter. He took the coffee gratefully off Alex, and smiled.

"Im going to have a shower and get ready."

"Ok, do you want me to wait?"

"It would be helpful then Ive got a lift to work." She said smiling.

"Never bothered you before."

"Yes, but you've never stayed here so you can take me to work the next day have you?" She said quickly and sweetly.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away, as she did Gene turned his head down and stared at her as she walked away, her bony arse was tight in those jeans and it was showing.

"You know Bols you don't need all that makeup." He said quietly to himself, he sat back thinking 'Gene Genie, you're getting romantic in your old age.'

Rose woke up in the place she most wanted to be. She was lying in the Doctor's arms and, finally, they had talked properly. Last night, she had told him how she felt and he had done the same in return. They had cried together and had fallen asleep in each others arms. It's funny, she deliberated, what running away from someone can do for you.

She rolled out of his arms, so now she was just watching him sleep; his chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath. She placed her hand on his chest and felt both of his hearts beating in sync with each other …one, two, one, two….

She laid back and smiled at him.

"Rose … are you watching me sleep?" The Doctor asked quietly, only opening one eye.

"Nooooo." She said slowly, knowing full well that she had been caught out.

"Yes, you were." He said mockingly, like a child. He opened both his eyes and turned to face her. He moved her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled- she looked so beautiful in the morning, needing nothing to make her any more beautiful. She was, after all, the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"You know how beautiful you are?" The Doctor whispered.

"No, but I'm sure that your going to tell me."

"Imagine a planet, the two suns burn orange in the distance like summer that can never end. The second sun rises in the south and the mountains shine. The leaves on the trees are silver when they catch the light, and every morning it looks like a forest on fire.' The Doctor was drawing it in the air as his eyes began to get dreamy. 'When autumn comes, there is a brilliant glow through the branches- as though it's the first ever autumn that ever existed. When the wind blows it smells like freshly mown grass and the grass crunches beneath your feet even on the hottest day of the year. The lake stretches across the planet and its crystal blue; people sit there and skim rocks across the lake, some bath in it, many children swim in it. The Citadel is the heart of the city, everyone looks to this place for guidance."

Rose sighed heavily. "It sounds beautiful."

"Now imagine you're standing by the side of the lake watching the sunset in the distance, you see it set as though it is going into the lake, as though it fizzes when it hits it. Then I'm standing next to you and we're just watching it set and at that moment it truly is beautiful. But it's not the surroundings- _you_ are more beautiful than that, Rose."

She smiled at him, "What planet is that?"

"Gallifrey, it was Gallifrey. They called it the Shining World of the Seven Systems; the Citadel of the Time Lords stood in the mountains of Solace and Solitude." He pulled Rose further into him and held her close.

She sighed deeply, "You really think I'm that beautiful?"

"There's no question about it, Rose. No question." She leant in and kissed him passionately and he didn't resist it. Grabbing onto his lapels on his blazer and pulling him down on top of her, and he said nothing. She rubbed her hands through his spiky hair as he held her even closer into him.

Donna, meanwhile, woke up from her slumber that she had collapsed into from coming back in the early hours of the morning. She had left the Doctor and Rose to talk knowing that they had to have that time to themselves; something in Rose's eyes was telling Donna that she needed to talk to the Doctor about something. She knew that there would be an issue after Rose had run, but if they talked she knew they could fix it; after all, they were grown ups. Not children, despite moments she had witness that argued otherwise.

She walked over to her dressing table and sat down; looking at the mirror and seeing herself with the customary _eugh_. She had work to do this morning. It was always the same every morning; her hair was sticking up in all the wrong places, her clothes needed washing and she desperately needed to have a shower. That's what happens when _someone _makes you get involved with a murder investigation and then you don't get to go to bed until at least one in the morning.

She decided she'd have that cup of coffee that she craved every morning- leaving her room, Donna made her way to the kitchen.

"I need to have a shower." Rose said as she broke away from the Doctor.

"Nahh," He protested. "You look fine, Rose."

"Nope," She persisted. "I want a shower but I also really need a coffee." She got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Roseeee…" The Doctor called causing her to walk back in.

"Yes, Doctor…."

"Can I have a coffee?"

"No, because coffee makes you too hyper and I don't think I could cope with you being that hyper today. You can have tea instead."

"Roseeee…." He whined like a teenager.

"_Tea_." She said, indignant.

She left the room to his crying wails. Smiling to herself, she walked down the corridor and found Donna in the kitchen.

"Did you talk to the Doctor?" Donna asked as tactful as ever.

"Yeah…"

"And?…." Donna said waiting

"Everything's fine. We talked… and we kissed." Rose said laughing, Donna pulled her into a hug and they were soon giggling like school girls.

Donna handed her a cup of coffee and Rose made the Doctor some tea. With a; "I'll see you in a bit" thrown over her shoulder at the red-head, Rose made her way back to the Doctor's bedroom.

She walked in and put his tea on his bedside table- on looking for him she found that he was in the shower. She had a glint in her eye. A glint which said trouble.

"Bolls, are you ready to go?" Gene shouted, rapidly becoming impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Blimey..." Alex said, getting fed up of Gene's whining that he wanted to leave.

She walked out and Gene gulped; she looked beautiful and Gene couldn't help but stare. After all, he always knew how beautiful she was but he never really saw it before.

"What's wrong, Gene?" Alex asked, noticing he was staring; Gene cleared his throat in his usual, gruff manner.

"Nothing, Bolly- you just took about a year to get ready."

"Oh, stop _moaning_ and let's go to the station." Alex said smiling; she pushed him through the door and out of the flat, grabbing her keys as she did so.

"Hey, Donna." Rose said, running into the kitchen.

"What, Rose?" Donna questioned, intrigue plain on her face.

"I have a plan." She said her eyes shining.

"What?"

"Well…." Rose began.

The Doctor stepped out the shower, singing a hauntingly high _Phil Collins_ number as he did so. Snatching a nearby towel, he wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror and began having a shave. He walked out of his bathroom and into the bedroom looking for his clothes. He went over to the wardrobe and opened it to find that all his suits had gone.

"What?" He said as his face dropped.

He looked in all the drawers in his room… and there were no clothes there. How embarrassing, he thought; his clothes couldn't exactly wander off by themselves.

"….Rose!" He shouted with growing suspicion.

Rose wandered, enthralled in a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. She saw him there, all but naked if not for the towel wrapped around his waist. She burst out laughing and nearly choked on her coffee.

"Ok, I nearly choked... but it was _so_ worth it." She said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"_Where are my clothes_?" The Doctor asked.

"What clothes?" She replied innocently

He shot her a sarcastic look, "All my clothes are missing, Rose."

"Well don't look at me- I've been drinking my coffee and reading a magazine. I tell you what, Doctor; it must have been your TARDIS. Things do tend to go missing in here."

"Clothes don't just… _get up and walk,_ Rose." He said smartly, trying and failing to keep his voice neutral.

"Well then. Maybe you should go and look for them _yourself_." And with that, she left his bedroom; as she turned away she giggled silently to herself. She got out her phone and texted Donna, _'Spaceman searching for clothes, coming soon', _she laughed. Oh, this was _so_ much fun.

Rose, on hearing the Doctor cursing looking around his room, futilely for his clothes, walked quickly into the kitchen and sat down, eagerly waiting to see the show.

Donna checked the message on her phone- Rose had texted her just like she said she would. On reading it, she smiled to herself, and was dying to see the Doctor.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Donna, have you seen my clothes?" The Doctor asked standing in the doorway with nought but a towel hiding his modesty.

Donna guffawed and rolled around laughing at the far superior man standing in front of her.

"Nope, not at all." She said trying to stifle her giggles.

"Donna…" He said sternly.

"Look, it is not my fault if you can't control your own ship, is it, really?" She added innocently, "I suggest you go and look somewhere else." She stated as she turned away to lie back on her bed.

The Doctor, noticing that Donna had had enough of talking to him, left the room- he had to admit, he was tired of being laughed at.

"Doctorrrr…." Donna called, the Doctor walked back into her room, on seeing him walk back in she added, "Any chance of getting me a cuppa?" She said cheekily.

"In case you haven't noticed I have clothes to find." He said sternly

"Fine, I shall do it myself then." She said, storming past him and smiling to herself.

She strolled back to the kitchen and sat next to Rose- giving the blonde a surreptitious high five has the younger woman handed her the cup of coffee that she had prepared for her.

The Doctor paced around his bedroom in the TARDIS, wondering why Rose had done this; he wandered into the kitchen and saw Rose and Donna laughing at his expense. Rose got out her phone and …

"Oh … mum's just gonna love this." Rose taunted.

"What?"

"Smile spaceman … you're on camera." Donna joined in taunting.

"What?"

"You know when you altered my phone so I could still talk to mum and dad,' Rose began.

"Yes." The Doctor said impatiently

"Well,' Rose coughed stifling her laughter, 'you know mum does _need_ a good giggle sometimes- what with a toddler to look after whilst dad's at work all day." She couldn't hold her laughter in any longer, and she and Donna just pointed and laughed helplessly at him.

"And Granddad is going to _laugh_ when he sees this." Donna added.

"You know,' Rose said seriously, 'I wish I had Jack's number because Jack would _love _to see this."

The Doctor stared straight at Rose and pulled his _I'm – not – impressed – can – you – cut – it – out – before – this – Timelord – loses – his – temper _look.

Rose stared straight back at him, not even blinking and shot him her; _don't – even – go – there _look.

"Rose, _please_ can I have my clothes back?" The Doctor asked

"Oh… I dunno,' Rose said with a smile sneaking out the side of her mouth, 'how much do you really want them?" She asked as she stood up.

"Rose, _where are they_?"

She shook her head and gave Donna a quick glance, "Nope, sorry- I'm not hearing how much you _really, really _want them. Looks like- if you do want them back that is- you're gonna … have to … catch me." She said, and promptly legged it- being on the cross country team finally pays off!

The Doctor, after allowing what Rose had said to register, trailed after her.

"I'd watch that towel doesn't fall away if I was you." Donna called after him- ahh, she had to smile. They were just two people in love, after all. Time to have a shower Donna sighed considering Rose and the Doctor were each preoccupied.

Gene stormed through the station in his usual alpha male way, Alex following close behind and smiling at everyone as she walked through.

"Mornin' ma'am." Shaz piped up, in her usual upbeat way.

"Morning Shaz, any chance of a coffee?" Alex asked as she sat down at her desk

"Comin' up." Shaz left with a smile.

Gene on the other hand walked straight into his office went through his desk and came back out with a football horn; he walked to Chris and Ray's desk and pressed the button as hard as he could. The deafening sound of the horn made everyone in the station clasp their hands to their ears and stare at the Guv with open incredulity.

Chris and Ray awoke with a start.

"Christopher," He said with gritted teeth. "Do you perhaps remember what I said to you this morning?,' Gene asked standing over a sleepy Chris- he turned to Ray, 'what about you, Raymundo, any little memory behind that thick skull?"

Each of them looked straight at the Guv and didn't utter a word. "I seem to recall telling you _do paperwork and don't go back to sleep_. Do you recall that conversation… either of you?"

"We just fell asleep, Guv."

"You _just _fell asleep.' Gene repeated, his temper rising, 'when I give you an order, DS Carling, I expect you to follow through. So let's try this again; go down to lost property now and start archiving and I don't want to see either of you until it's done! Got it?" Gene asked, a smile not wavering.

"Guv." Chris said as Ray nodded.

"Now!" Gene screamed- they each tottered off like they had been given detention, "For future reference any one who decides to go against my orders in the future will be treated exactly the same. You are my team, you do exactly what I tell you!' he noticed Shaz coming back with Alex's coffee, 'Shaz, six sugars please, luv." He added sharply as he walked into his office slamming his door behind him.

Alex rolled her eyes- that's what happens when people don't get enough sleep. They become tired and irritable. Mind you, it's not like Gene was ever any different.

Rose ran- this time out of fun not out of anger. That cross-country training when she was at school meant that she could run with ease and not get tired. Plus, being with the Doctor was a hell of a lot of running anyways, and something you had to get used to. She forgot, however, that the Doctor had longer legs than her, he had been running a hell of a lot longer than her, and that even with just a towel wrapped around his waist he could catch up to her. He grabbed her and held her around the waist, gently picked her up and carried her into her room, 'Now, miss Tyler,' he began, 'you can give me my clothes or else." He whispered.

"Or else… _what_?" Her cockiness was evident.

"Or else,' the Doctor began kicking the door closed behind him, 'I'm going to tickle you to death!"

"Noooo…" Rose said playfully, they had spent a lot of time together and the Doctor knew where she was most ticklish and where she hated it. It was her stomach- one touch there and she was in hysterics, he reasoned. He was right- he tickled her stomach and Rose fell to the floor giggling like a five year old. He laughed at her and when she finally broke out of her hysteria he kissed her gently on her lips, 'I'm still so sorry,' he whispered hanging over her.

She smiled and whispered softly, 'I know,' as she kissed him back, 'you deserve your clothes back I suppose…they're in that cupboard' she said pointing to the one on the right hand side.

He smiled at her and walked over to her wardrobe; he picked his brown pinstripe suit as always and was looking for his blue checked boxers. As he couldn't find them he picked his red ones up instead. Shame, now he couldn't match! The disgrace… Rose had turned away so he could get changed without her prying eyes, even though she desperately wanted to see.

Due to the Doctor announcing he was dressed, Rose walked over to him and smiled up at him.

"So… how do I look?" He asked her.

"Oh, as handsome as ever." She answered, pressing herself up against him. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. Her scent filled the Doctor's nostrils and it was something he couldn't resist- she kissed him and he didn't want her to stop. But she pulled away and said, 'Is that the sonic screwdriver in your pocket… or are you just happy to see me?' Smiling cheekily she pulled away to the Doctor looking slightly embarrassed. She could forgive him that one moment of masculinity.

She made to leave as the Doctor seemed frozen, 'Oh and Doctor…"

"Yes, Rose." He turned his head to face her.

"I _may_ have peeked and noticed that you had to settle for your red boxers instead of your blue ones."

"And…"

"I'm borrowing them, hope you don't mind." She said coyly.

The Doctor watched her walk away and sub consciously loosened his tie, God she knew just how to get to him. The flirting had been occurring ever since they started travelling together- more so when he became _this_ Doctor- but never has it been so obvious before. He sighed smugly. 'Still got it' He smiled to himself as he made to follow Rose out of the room.

Rose walked down the corridor that led to the centre of the TARDIS- Rose guessed the Doctor was still frozen, so she decided she would have a shower in the communal bathroom, which really was the best bathroom anyway. Way more luxurious. However, as Rose walked she couldn't help but smile; that moment was one Jack would have been proud of.

* * *

**_Once again! So sorry, please leave a review and I shall get back to each and everyone of you individually. _**

**_A very Happy New Year to all of you, I hope its everything you want and more :)_**

**_All my love, Lizzle09x  
_**


	12. Questions

**A/N: **Hello! A big apology to you all, and hopefully a reprieve! I know it's been a long time since Ive updated but this time Im focused back on the story and I am determined to finish this story, and I have an idea for another DW story! Thank you for all of you who have stuck by this story for such a long time and for patiently waiting for the next update; I really hope that you enjoy it and that you are willing to stay with me for the rest of the story!  
**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who & Ashes to Ashes belong to those respective head honcho's at the _BBC._

_On with the story! _

* * *

**Questions**

Rose's shower had washed off the past twenty four hours, as she dried her hair she couldn't help but smile at the change of relationship between her and the Doctor. If someone had told her four years ago that she would be dating this impossible, magnificent, amazing man she would've laughed in their face – the Doctor doesn't do domesticity, he does running and watching civilisations begin and end; he saves the universe time and time again and doesn't stay long enough to receive any amount of gratitude – but here he was, sleeping next to her, telling her how beautiful she was, telling her he loved her… and meaning every _single _word. Things had changed it seemed, their time apart had done their relationship the world of good. She sighed lovingly and set her hairdryer down; turning to her make up bag she set herself up for another day in the 1980s.

"So…' Donna began as she strolled around the control panel of the TARDIS, the Doctor seemingly busying himself, 'anything you wish to divulge?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary going on out there. People going about their daily lives." He told her matter of fact, not taking his eyes off the scanner.

"Yeah whatever,' she said dismissively, 'I was actually talking about in here."

His eyes shot up, meeting hers, 'there's nothing going on in here."

She rolled her eyes, 'you're not convincing anyone you know,' she crossed her arms, 'I'm talking about a certain blonde we both know, about this big,' she gestured to a height similar to her own, 'brown eyes, thick London accent, name of a flower, first face you saw when you regenerated, wears dangerously short skirts sometimes,' she listed, 'any of this sound familiar?"

The Doctor swallowed hard, loosening his tie subconsciously, 'we talked, and,' he paused and then cleared his throat, 'we just talked."

"What? And nothing else?" She queried.

"Nope." He answered quickly, she shot him a disbelieving look, he rolled his eyes, 'OK fine, we fell asleep together – just sleep,' he corrected seeing the excited look on her face, 'and then we kissed when we woke up."

She smirked, 'you already knew didn't you?" he questioned.

"Yep,' she smirked once more, 'women talk,' she reminded him, she chuckled as he blushed, 'and I'm glad you guys worked it out,' she stood next to him leaning against the console, 'how does it feel?"

He sighed, 'remember when you told me that you'd seen her, and then I asked you what she'd said and then you said-"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" she recalled smiling.

"Yeah,' he nodded, 'well, you said that and I couldn't believe it because I know the way time works and I thought that I was going to turn around and she'd be gone again, like a dream, but she was there,' he gestured with his hands, '_my_ Rose, _my_ clever, balsy Rose Tyler. She hadn't changed, she was too perfect to be her,' he smiled, 'and when I ran it was like I was running for my life, running to my life,' he corrected himself, 'the one that I'd lost all those years ago at Canary Wharf. Then when I thought I was going to lose her again, I couldn't get attached,' he paused, 'you see Donna, when I sent her to be with Jackie all that time ago, it was to keep her safe, I promised I'd always take her home, and just to know that she'd have a life even if it wasn't with me, it was enough. The world needs Rose Tyler."

She nodded, 'don't you see what you have now? You have her, this time you get her, your world has Rose Tyler once more,' she paused, 'doesn't that feel good?"

"Yeah,' he smiled, 'but what if she gets taken away again?" He asked with tears brimming.

"Then,' she sighed, 'you just have to make the best of what you've got, because she sure as hell is gonna,' he laughed, 'now, you big outta space Dumbo, can we get done what we've got to get done here and then go somewhere where there isn't a murder investigation?"

Alex sat at her desk, her mind drifting as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. She glanced towards Gene's office, he'd been quiet since they came into work, she assumed that he'd simply gone to sleep. She found her thoughts lingering on the strange group of people she had met only hours previous, there was something about them that was plaguing her, like there was something attracting her to them, she sensed that they too were a long way away from home.

"Ma'am,' Shaz called interrupting Alex's train of thought, 'here's that paperwork from that guy you arrested yesterday, it needs your signature on it."

"Oh, thanks Shaz,' she smiled, 'listen, I know you're mad at Chris for talking to Rose but honestly it was totally innocent, Rose is very much in love and he was just being kind, she just needed a friend."

Shaz nodded, 'I know, you know when you love someone so much that you worry that they'll just get bored with you and find someone else? Like you're just not good enough?"

"Oh Shaz, you're more than good enough for Chris, and he does love you,' she reassured her, 'he's just a man and needs a little help every now and then."

The young police officer smirked, 'he's getting better though Ma'am."

"Yes,' Alex agreed nodding, 'he's had some good training that's why."

"Any news about the girl that you found murdered?" Shaz asked seriously

Alex shook her head, 'we're waiting for witness statements and forensics, but we should have the former at some point today,' she informed her, 'have the victims' effects been catalogued yet?"

Shaz shook her head, 'I think they're still with Vince ma'am."

"ROSE!' the Doctor shouted, 'COME ON, WE NEED TO GET THIS MURDER INVESTIGATION SOLVED TODAY!"

"IM COMING, IM COMING. HOLD YOUR HORSES!" She shouted back. She sighed, Time Lords could be so impatient. She checked her outfit in the mirror once more, for some reason she felt nervous to see the Doctor then she reminded herself that he'd seen her all full of cold and crying over Beaches.

She grabbed her phone, made a mental note to phone her mum, and walked to the console room, she hung back in the doorway noticing that the Doctor and Donna were partway through a conversation.

"I think you could have shouted a little louder Doctor, I'm not quite sure that the 80s heard you." Donna said covering her ears.

Donna giggled, the Doctor rolled his eyes, 'it feels weird calling her name again."

The red head dropped her hands and smiled warmly, 'is that why you shouted it loudly?"

He just laughed, placing his hands in his pockets, 'I don't think I'll ever get tired of shouting her name."

Donna rolled her eyes, 'and I thought you said that you didn't do domestic."

The Doctor laughed once more, 'well, people change."

Rose's cheeks flushed, she smiled affectionately and walked into the console room, 'ahem,' she cleared her throat, 'weren't we in a rush?"

The Doctor looked over to her and smiled, 'ah yes we were,' he pushed himself off the console, 'so, here's the plan, we go to the police station, tell them everything we know, then we slip off to meet Charlie Chaplin, how does that sound?"

Rose nodded, 'sounds good to me, Donna what do you say?"

"I'd like something with a little less running, more standing by and watching, and preferably without a murder investigation." She narrowed her eyes.

The Doctor held up his hands, 'I admit, this time I got it wrong."

"Shall we just add this to the list Doctor?" Rose taunted.

Donna laughed, 'anybody fancy some breakfast?" she asked attempting to change conversation.

"Yeah sure." The Doctor said.

"C'mon then, I can deal with the murder investigation once I have some food in my system." Donna left the TARDIS smiling at her two companions.

The Doctor sighed smiling, he reached for his brown overcoat and threw it over his shoulders, he walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really, erm,' he cleared his throat, 'liked waking up next-" His voice drifted off.

Rose smiled, placing a hand on each of his hearts, 'I liked that too."

"When we've done this, we should go sight seeing or something, I told you a lifetime ago that I'd take you to Barcelona and I never did. Do you fancy going?"

She nodded, 'sure, as long as Im with you I don't mind,' she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss delicately on his lips, 'or we could just do that and then we could just stay here."

"Right here in the TARDIS, or in a different room?"

"Well,' she said, in a tone extremely like his own, 'that would depend." She muttered.

"On what?" He queried, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

She cleared her throat, 'on what you had in mind."

"Well, I've been around a long time,' he informed her, 'I've seen a lot of things, I'm sure I could come up with something." He teased.

She giggled like a school girl, 'that feels like something to look forward to."

He nodded with a smile like a Cheshire cat, he leant forward and placed a passionate yet delicate kiss on her lips.

"I don't think Ill ever tire of that."

"Me neither,' he told her honestly, he moved his hand and held it in front of her, 'ready?"

She took his hand in hers, 'ready."

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, until the next time.  
Lizzle09x


End file.
